The Best at What We Do
by Magnetrix
Summary: AU with powers. To protect them from his past, Logan brings his two daughters to the Xavier Academy for Gifted Youth. Unfortunately, his past catches up to him, and Logan must fight for his own life as well as the lives of his daughters. Features Rina Logan AKA Wild Thing.


The Best at What We Do

Disclaimer: All of the characters that will appear in this story are not mine, but in fact are the property of Marvel Comics.

AN: Please be aware that this story takes place in an alternate universe and does not follow the comics, cartoons and movies.

Prologue

The man looked down at the still form sprawled crossed the pavement, blood gushing from a wound, or rather several wounds, on its body. His pale blue eyes looked tired and distant, and his features were set in a grim line. He rubbed his sideburns absently, noting he hadn't shaved in a few days and is now sporting a beard. Beyond the sideburns, his dark hair looked like it hadn't seen a comb in quite some time, when in fact he'd combed it this morning. Or tried to, anyway. But his hair always seemed to have a mind of his own. Just like him.

But he wasn't thinking about himself. And he hadn't been thinking about himself when he killed him. He was thinking about them. He was scared for them, and it was absolutely ridiculous because he knew they could take care of themselves. Hell, he taught them every survival trick in the book, every Marshall Arts tactic he ever learned, and then some. And they had absorbed it all. Soon enough, they had grown into teenagers and were a force to be reckoned with.

But still, he couldn't stop himself from worrying about them. They often accused him of being sexist, because, in their words, he wouldn't act like that if they had been boys. And maybe that was true. But hell, he knew nothing about raising teenaged girls. It was so much easier when they were younger.

Turning away from the corpse, he slowly made his way back to the truck. He hated what he did. Hell, if there were another option, he would have gladly taken it. But he did what he had to do, and he did it for them.

"Dad, we're hungry. Can we stop somewhere?" asked the younger of the two girls.

She looked to be around fourteen or fifteen with pale skin, long, dark hair, full lips that made it seem like she was eternally pouting, and brilliant green eyes. She was dressed in an old brown leather jacket over a black T-shirt with a werewolf face plastered across the front and a pair of black jeans.

"Jesus, Laura, you just scarfed down a big steak dinner an hour ago," Logan said, not bothering to turn and face his youngest daughter. "How the hell can you be hungry again?"

"We didn't get dessert," Laura replied. "Gotta have my dessert before I'm satisfied."

"Come to think of it, I'm kinda hungry too," said the other girl. This one a bit older, around seventeen, dressed in an Army green sweatshirt and a pair of brown slacks. Her long, dark hair was done up into braids and her eyes were the same shade of blue as her father's.

"Well, we're almost there," said Logan. "You can wait a few more minutes."

"Well, it better be a short few minutes, 'cause I have to pee bad."

Logan sighed wearily. "Rina, why didn't you use the washroom back at the restaurant?"

"Eww, Dad, public washrooms are disgusting. People pee all over the toilet seats and don't flush and throw their tampons on the floor."

"And they have sex in the stalls, and don't clean up afterward," added Laura.

"And they smear shit all over the…"

"All right, you've made yer point," said Logan, resisting the urge to rub his temples. "We'll be there in ten minutes. Can you hold it?"

Rina nodded.

"Niagara Falls is big, isn't it?" said Laura, a smirk crossing her lips. "I mean, all that water…"

"Shut up, Laura!" Rina shouted, punching her in the arm.

"All that water, dripping, dripping, drip…"

"Seriously, Laura, shut up!"

As soon as Logan parked the truck in the long, winding driveway of the Xavier Academy for Gifted Youth, both Rina and Laura jumped out of the truck and were already dashing up the walkway before he could even exit the vehicle. He hurried after them as they scrambled up the stone steps that led up to the immense double doors of the school. Before any of them could make the first move, the doors swung open, and the trio entered the lobby. Gleaming white walls stood out in contrast to dark mahogany accents and ceiling. Sizeable, lofty windows were perched high on the walls allowing a considerable amount of sunlight to illuminate the room, thus eliminating the need for bright fluorescent lights. A tall, stone fountain with a shallow pool of water underneath burbled gently in the centre of the room.

Laura smirked at Rina's discomfort over the fountain, and in a voice so low that any normal person would have to strain to hear her, she said, "Don't you just love the sound of water dripping?"

This was answered with an elbow to her shoulder followed by a death glare from her sister. Logan shot both girls a warning look.

"Don't start anything," he said sternly. "C'mon, we have to go meet Professor Xavier."

"Dad," Rina groaned, uncomfortably shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"There's a bathroom on the way. Now hurry up."

Professor Xavier's office looked more like a formal sitting room than an actual office. It was a large, airy room with lush, wine-coloured carpeting, tasteful white leather sofas and armchairs meticulously arranged around a glass and steel coffee table, and floor to ceiling windows that looked out over the campus. A mahogany desk sat on the other side of the room with bookcases directly behind it and several framed degrees and certificates neatly arranged on the top shelf. Off to the far right was a large stone fireplace and on the far left was an old radio that was currently tuned to a classical music station. Probably the only station it could get, judging by the broken antenna.

There were other teens in the room too. A girl in a brown leather jacket similar to Laura's over a green T-shirt and torn jeans sat by herself on one of the sofas, slumped over with her elbows on her knees and chinned cupped in her gloved hands. She flicked a gaze over the new arrivals, then returned it to the bowl of chocolate mints on the table. Her auburn hair shifted with the movement, revealing a shock of white above her left temple.

In a seat near the window, there was a dark-skinned boy with close cropped hair. He was wearing a white, button down shirt and a pair of slacks, as well as a pair of wireframe glasses. Sitting cross-legged on the floor next to him was a boy with gold skin, short, blond hair and dressed in a plain T-shirt and faded pair of jeans. Both boys looked up just as the trio entered and both waved at the two girls, and immediately flinched when Logan shot them a dark look.

Seated across the boy near the window was another girl. Tall and proud in her bearing, she was of Middle Eastern descent, with dusky skin and long, dark, silky hair that was pulled into a loose braid. She wore a coffee-coloured blouse under a black knit jacket with half-length sleeves, dark brown dress pants and chunky, black heels. She didn't even notice Logan and the girls, as she was too busy glaring at the girl kneeling on the floor next to her.

This one was of Asian descent, not tall but not short either, with her dark hair cut short and pink sunglasses obstructing her eyes. She wore a yellow overcoat over a pink, long-sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans. She was noisily snapping her gum, which seemed to annoy the people closest to her.

"Will you cut it out? It's annoying as hell."

The strangely accented voice belonged to a girl with charcoal black skin, long, dark hair that was tied back with a plastic ring and what appeared to be a third eye in the middle of her forehead complete with long, dark eyelashes. She wore a black leather jacket over a red fishnet top and a black skirt, the hem barely touching the tops of her knee-high boots. One leg was stretched out in front of her, the other rested atop the arm of another chair in which another boy sat. This boy was huge, almost seven feet tall. He had a stocky build, similar to that of a football player, although a little disproportionate around his core. His skin had a blue tint to it, and his hair was white, styled into a single ponytail on top of his head. He wore a pair of black cargo pants and a plain T-shirt.

And finally, sitting apart from everyone, another boy was perched on the desk. One leg was up with a heavy combat boot atop the day planner while the other dangled freely. The first thing the girls noticed were his eyes. Black with red irises. His hair was nearly the same shade as the first girl's if a bit lighter and far, far more messy, having to be held back by a black headband. He wore a tight maroon shirt and black jeans with a brown trench coat tied around his waist.

Rina and Laura plunked themselves into two chairs sitting side by side. Rina sat with her legs crossed over each other while Laura leaned back in her seat, one arm hanging lazily behind her while the other was crossed over her chest. Logan stood near the doorway, glancing from his two daughters to the other kids in the room. He kept a close eye on the males. Not that they would try anything, but teenaged boys were unpredictable.

"Dad, you don't have to stay," said Rina.

"Yeah, Dad," put in Laura. "You should probably go get some coffee or something."

It was obvious what they were trying to do. They could sense Logan's overprotectiveness and they were clearly annoyed with it.

"I don't know," said Logan. "Not sure if I can trust these kids."

He emphasized the last word by jabbing a finger at one of the boys.

"Seriously, Dad," Laura huffed. "What the hell do you think is going to happen? It's not like we're going to have a gang bang right here in the headmaster's office."

Logan narrowed his eyes at her. "You ain't helpin' yer cause, half pint."

"We can take care of ourselves, Dad," said Rina. "You seriously need to stop hovering over us."

"It's quite all right, Logan. I can assure you your daughters will be in good hands."

All three turned at the sound of the new voice, and came face to face with a man in a wheelchair. It was Professor Charles Xavier, headmaster and founder of the Xavier Academy for Gifted Youth. He had to be around fifty, although he looked a bit older than his age. He was completely bald, the only indication he once had hair were his eyebrows, which were blond. He was dressed in a grey turtleneck sweater and a pair of slacks, and he seemed to project an aura of enlightenment. His voice made Laura and Rina think of Patrick Stewart, and suddenly, their faces broke out into smiles as thoughts of him dressed as Captain Jean-Luc Picard flashed in their minds.

"Good to see you again, old friend," said Professor Xavier, gripping Logan's hand in a firm handshake.

"Same to you, Chuck," said Logan. "Haven't been back here since, you know."

"Yes," said Xavier, his expression growing serious. "I think you'll find that there have been a lot of changes since you've been away. Why don't you go take a look around. I'll call you back when we're done here."

Logan hesitated for a bit, glancing back at his two girls before making his way out of the office, letting the door close gently behind him.

Logan exited the office and walked a little ways down the hall before stopping, listening carefully. With his enhanced hearing, Logan had no trouble listening in on the meeting with Professor Xavier. He knew he was being ridiculous. Hell, his girls could go toe to toe with him in a fight. But after everything that happened, he couldn't help but be overprotective. If anything happened to one or both of them, he would never be able to forgive himself. He had promised their mother he would do everything in his power to keep them safe, and he intended to keep his word. But at the same time he knew he would have to let them go. They were getting older now, and more independent. He couldn't keep them at an arm's length forever, and the thought of letting them go out into the world scared the shit out of him, not that he would ever admit it. But he supposed that was what being a parent entailed.

"Damn it," he muttered to himself. "Why the hell does it have to be so complicated?"

Suddenly, he was overwhelmed with the urge for an alcoholic beverage, and decided to head to the kitchen to get one. Hell, it had been some time since he'd had a cold beer, and if there ever was a good time to have one, it was now. Alcohol had a tendency to make his anxiety go away. At least for a few hours.

Up next, we meet the new kids, and Laura makes quite the first impression on a few of them.


End file.
